


Gears, Cogs and Metal makes a Human

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP AU - Fandom, Might be some references to Autobots Animated, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A good friend knocked some Soberness into him, Bad is interested in skeppy, Captain Sparklez was drafted for war when Tubbo was two, It will surprise you who his related to tho, Other, Overprotective, Overprotective Phil waston, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Puffy is their Neighbor, Purpled and ranboo are still in collage, Purpled is overprotective, Ranboo and Purpled are childhood friends, Sapnap is dating karl and quackity on a dating app, Schlatt and Captain Sparklez are half-brothers, Skeppy is their landlord, So is Fundy Dream Sapnap George - Freeform, Technoblade Philza and wilbur are Androids - Freeform, Tommy is not related to Technoblade Philza minecraft or Wilbur soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), ranboo gets sick easily, so a much sober Schlatt raised him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: This is based off FlowerandKnives Prompts that I couldn't get out of my head. Go check them out.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Skydoesmine/His wife, TommyInnit & Skydoesminecraft & Alesa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Gears, Cogs and Metal makes a Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowersandKnives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandKnives/gifts).



Tommy had never had the best life,  with his abusive parents,  being thrown into foster care and barley having any friends bef ore  Tubbo in high school when  he’d been fostered by  Mrs. And Mr.  Doescraft . Nice people,  they were his final Foster family  seeing as they adopted  him ,  They understood that  he’d never really see them as parents and had welcomed the title of Aunt and Uncle.  Mason was a nice little cousin  who’d given him the title of  ‘ BroSin ’ or brother Cousin.  Schlatt , One of  T ubbo two fathers, Not for Marriage reasons,  But rather for the fact  Tubbo’s father was  recruited for war with no one to raise him, Jorden  Or captain as he was mostly known asked His formerly Drunk Half-brother,  Schl att to look after  Tubbo . 

He’d met  Tubbo in High School, Half-way through Freshmen Year,  About a week after  he’d been fostered by Uncle Sky and Aunt  Alesa.  The two had met when  Tommy’s schedule had finally been sorted out and  they’d been partnered in English Class. 

The teacher had smiled at him,  That was a first.  “Hello class,  We have a new Student here. I hope you all give a warm Welcome to Theseus here. Would you like to say anything Theseus?” Tommy could tell the teacher knew something was up with the flinch at his  original Name, His birth  Parents had called him that.  “Please call me Tommy, The Name Theseus brings back bad Memories that I’d rather forget.” The teacher gives him a sad look,  Likely having read his file, He knew it mentioned his parents abuse, He hoped she  didn’t mention anything. She looks to the rest of the class, “Well then class, I think its best that we respect what Tommy wishes to be called.  So I hope that like the people you are,  You call him his name, Tommy.”  _ Oh _ _ he liked this teacher. _

It was shortly after that he had joined  Tubbo’s group for the project,  Which was  pretty much a Book club.  Tubbo had been unfor tunate ly  partnered up with a  bitch of  a male, Andrew.  He ’s not  a bully or  racist , oh no.  _ He  _ _ didn’t _ _ like  _ _ tubbo _ _ because of his  _ _ disability _ _. _ He’d remember Andrew Insulting  Tubbos Intelligence or about his mind being too stupid to  understanding writing.  Tommy remembered what  he’d told that  bitch . 

**_ “ _ ** **_ Well _ ** **_ if you’re  _ ** **_ to _ ** **_ high up and mighty for us, I bet you can do this project all on your own. _ ** **_ So me and  _ ** **_ Tubbo _ ** **_ will do our own and you can do your own.” _ **

Andrew ended up barley being able to complete his own version and got a somewhat passing grade of a C,  Unlike tommy and  Tubbo who ’d ended up with a good enough A.  Andrew had somewhat grudgingly  Apologized to the two of them, More so to  tubbo . A wonderful Friendship , Born of Spite had blossomed between the two ,  Schlatt Approved of it. 

A smile formed on tommy’s face as he walked down the street , He’d grown close to  tubbo after that, Infact he’d been introduced to  the robotics' team by  Tubbo .  Even if  wasn’t as  deeply interested in the Coding of one,  The building of one on the other hand was something  he’d have done within a week or two.  Tubbo on the other,  Was shit at building one,  But could code the best  damn A.I system you could know. They  the best  damn members of the Robotics team. In the end  both of them agreed  they’d go to  collage toge ther and work together as a sort of Robotics/ A.I team. 

In collage  they’d met the third of their Little group,  Ranboo was  home-schooled due to a sickness that could have killed him when he was younger, Thankfully Its gotten better for him.  They also met  Ranboo’s rather overprotective Childhood friend Purpled , who was going into Game graphics and design.  Ranboo on the other hand was going into  Psychology and Writing. 

To think less  than a week ago,  all four of them moved into a well-Off apartment and only in three days Him and  Tubbo would be  graduating ,  however unlike him ,  Tubbo and Purpled,  Ranboo would be staying for two more years before leaving collage unlike the three of them.  Purpled was quickly hired by his cousin  Gamer ,  unlike him and  tubbo ,  who were  unfortunately Jobless.  They ended up contacting  Tubbos uncle/father  Schlatt . 

So finally Arriving at the apartment,  He sees  Tubbo waiting by the door of the building. He walks over to him, “So when are the  Android’s arriving here? ” . Tubbo Immediately get s into detail, “ So dad has these three  Andriod ’ s that have little quirks or something wrong with them in a way, one is  Kinda of motherly and  Building other Tech things, even if he’s meant to be a Construction droid. Dad said  he might change him to a Tech Droid if he gets any more advantage. The second one is a music Droid,  But from what mentions he seems to be half insane. The Third one is a so mewhat extra Violent Bodyguard Droid.”

Tommy nods along with  Tubbo’s words. ‘ So three Droids,  one choose their own path, Not bad. A Half-Insane one?  That’s.......Unstable .... Maybe therapy ? Last One, Extra Violent......Maybe they just have a preference.’  There were few things  schlatt and Tommy agree on  despite getting along,  The fact that Androids  were allowed to have their own personalities and were not to be abuse were one of them. “ So what are the three names?”  Tubbo gets lost in thought for a  minute, Before his face lights up. “The  hopefully Soon to be Tech Droid is Ph1liza, The Music ian Droid is W1llb4 r and  The bodyguard is T3chn0blad3. But we both known what that means.” He smirks at tommy, who smirks back and responds, “What  are their names? ”, Tubbo eagerly responds back, “ Philza , Wilbur and  technoblade .”

The two spend the next thirty minutes  discussing How to help the droids,  Such as getting  Philza a workbench in their workroom,  Possibly asking Ranboo for Psychological Help with Wilbur, and put one the couple of empty rooms to work. Their apartment had a total of  Nine rooms, Three bathrooms, two Living rooms and a kitchen. Tommy and  Tubbo shared a room due to the length of the room and just put a  barrier of sorts between the two’s area. The same was the Purpled and  Ranboo’s room.  So with one room being Him and  Tubbos Workroom and  With purple having his own little area and with a bean bag next to it for  Ranboo when he was working. 

And soon within that  time frame , A truck pulled in the side street near them. The two looked over to see  schlatt come out of the Car near them, A bright  smir k on his face. “Welp,  Here they are. I hope you boys can keep up with them.” The two boys co uld only smile at the man,  Challenge Accepted.


End file.
